Pups and the Green Christmas
A future gen Christmas special by SmokythePolicePup. When Smoky is excited for his pups' first Christmas, he learns that it won't be snowing on Christmas. Wanting his pups to enjoy a White Christmas, Smoky and his friends seek out a way to pull off this miracle for the pups. If they can't do it, Smoky fears his pups would lose their holiday spirit. Main: *Smoky *Trapper *Faith *Dodge Minor: *Kailey *Ryder *Chase *Zuma *Rocky *Skye *Marshall *Tundra *Trooper *Narwal *Jake *Ace and Lani *Sora *Danny (mentioned *Princess (mentioned) More to be added It was a chilly December evening in Adventure Bay. The PAW Patrol and their pups were getting ready for Santa to come that evening. Smoky looked worried. It was his pups' first Christmas and he wanted it to snow for them. "Something wrong Smoky?" Kailey asked concerned as she walked over to her mate. "Ehh...I'm just worried. It's the pups' first Christmas and it's not snowing" Smoky replied. He looked down at his paws sad. Just then his two oldest pups come running over. They were wearing wearing elf costumes that they picked out at the store. "Something wrong Daddy?" Faith asked looking up at him. "It's nothing Faith. Why don't you and your brother go hang up your stockings? Santa is coming tonight!" Smoky replied patting his daughter on the head. "Race ya there Fae!" Trapper said running into the Lookout. "No fair! You got a head start!" Faith said running after him. "How's Dodge doing?" Smoky asked his mate. "Oh, I put him down for a nap. The little pup was all tuckered out." Kailey said as they walked in the Lookout over to the pups' bed where Dodge laid fast asleep. "Yeah, I guess crying all night can really tire a pup out" Smoky chuckled as Kailey gave him a stern look. "You didn't have to stay up with him while he did the crying. You went back to bed!" "S...S...Sorry sweetie!" Smoky said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kailey started to blush and kissed his cheek back smiling at him. Kailey walked outside to go help Tundra decorate the puphouses with Christmas lights and Smoky looked at his paws trying to think of a way to give his pups a White Christmas. "There's gotta be a way to give my pups the perfect White Christmas!" Smoky said to himself as he bumped into his mentor Chase. "Oops! Sorry Sir!" "It's okay Smoky! What's up?" Chase said noticing the sad look on his trainee's face. "I want to give my pups a White Christmas but the weatherman said that it's not supposed to snow this week." Smoky sighed. It was then that Chase got an idea. "Smoky, I just thought of the perfect way to give your pups a White Christmas! "Really? How Chase?" Smoky said looking at Chase with excitement in his voice. "On Jake's Mountain, he uses this machine that makes snow whenever there isn't enough. Maybe Jake will let us borrow the machine for the Lookout!" "You really think that will work?" Smoky asked. "I'm positive but we will need the PAW Patrol's help! Let's go get Ryder!" Chase said as he ran off to Ryder's garage followed close behind by Smoky. The two pups arrive as Ryder is tinkering underneath his ATV. He notices the two and slides out from underneath it. Both pups sit in front of him. "What's up pups?" Ryder asked sitting up. "Ryder, Smoky wants to give his pups a White Christmas and I thought the PAW Patrol could borrow a snow-making machine from Jake to help him give his pups the Christmas they will never forget!" Chase said. Smoky nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a great idea and the PAW Patrol would love to help! No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder pulls out his pup-pad and presses the button. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" The pups call out as they run to the elevator. As the pups jump out of the elevator, they line up like usual. "PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder, sir!" Both Smoky and Chase call out. "Hello pups, we got an emergency! Tomorrow is Christmas Day and it's not expected to snow. Smoky really wants his pups to experience a white Christmas so we got to help!" Ryder announced. "We gotta help!" Skye said. "I want Ace, Lani, and Sora to experience snow too!" "That's why Chase and Smoky came up with an idea. Jake uses snow-making machines to make snow on the mountain whenever it doesn't snow enough. We could borrow one and make it snow at the Lookout!" "Gweat idea Wyder!" Zuma exclaimed excited. "Thats why I'll need, Rubble!" Ryder said clicking on his icon. "We can use your truck to push the machine to the Lookout!" "Rubble on the double!" Rubble said with a smile on his face. "Next, we will need Chase and Smoky" Ryder said as their badges lit up. "We can use your help keeping traffic out of the way with cones and your megaphones." "Chase is on the case!" Chase exclaimed. "When there's laws to be upheld, this pup does it well!" Smoky exclaimed with his tail wagging in excitement. "All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed running over to the pole and sliding down it. The pups all howl and Rubble, Chase, and Smoky run to the slide and slide down it. The pups land in their trucks and drive towards Jake's Mountain followed by Ryder. As they drove off, Trooper and Narwal approached the Lookout where they met Zuma at his pup-house. "Where are they going?" Trooper asked as Zuma approached them. "Wyder, Smoky, Chase, and Wubble are getting a snow machine to make it snow at the Lookout so the pups can have a white Christmas!" Zuma said excited. "That's great Zuma! So you ready to go to Danny's house for the party?" Narwal asked. "Trooper is excited to see his family!" "Yeah! Pwincess will meet us there with our pups!" Zuma said as he put on his winter hat. "Let's go!" Trooper exclaimed as they all ran towards Adventure Bay. As they took off for the party, the PAW Patrol was just arriving at Jake's Mountain. As they gazed upon the landscape covered in fresh, powdery snow, they came upon Jake shoveling out a path to his cabin. "Hey, its the PAW Patrol!" Jake exclaimed as Ryder and the pups approached him. "What can I help you with? You wanna hit the slopes?" "Maybe later Jake. We need to ask for a favor." Ryder said taking off his helmet. "Sure, anything to help!" "We need to borrow a snow machine so my pups won't have a green Christmas!" Smoky said. Jake petted Smoky's head. "Well I got an extra one that I usually use on the black diamond courses but those are closed until January. You can borrow that one!" Jake said making the pups smile. "Thank you so much Jake! We'll hae it back in a few days!" Smoky said, his tail wagging very fast in excitement. "No problemo! The machine is set up near the black diamond course." The pups thank Jake and head over to where the machine was set up. Unfortunately, the wheel on it was busted. The pups look at Ryder worried. "I can't push the machine with that wheel damaged!" Rubble said with concern. "If I moved it, it could damage the machine more!" "I know!" Ryder said pulling out his pup pad. He clicked on Rocky's badge and Rocky appeared on the screen. "Rocky, we need you to drive up to Jake's Mountain and fix the tire on the snow machine so Rubble can push it to the Lookout!" "You got it Ryder! Green means go!" Rocky exclaimed as he got in his truck and drove up to where Ryder and the pups are. "Great, you made it!" Ryder said as Rocky hopped out of his truck. "I got just the thing in my truck!" Rocky said hopping into his truck. Rocky started tossing random objects out of his truck. "No, that won't do! No, not that!" "Aha! Found it!" he said carrying out a spare tire with his claw. "Don't lose it, reuse it!" Rocky ran over to the machine and called out his ratchet. He undid the bolts on the broken tire and replaced the tire. After that, he screwed the bolts back in. "All done Ryder!" Rocky said as Ryder patted him on the head. "Great job Rocky! Now Chase, you and Smoky run up ahead and clear the way with your cones!" "You got it Ryder sir! C'mon Smoky!" Chase said hopping in his truck. "Right behind you Chase!" Smoky said following him in his truck. "Rubble, push the machine back to the Lookout with your truck!" Ryder said hopping back on his ATV. "Rubble on the double!" Rubble said as he drove his truck into the machine pushing it on the wheels. Ryder and Rocky followed in their vehicles. As they approached town, Chase and Smoky already had cleared a path to the Lookout using their cones. It was not long until the pups arrived at the Lookout. Upon arrival, Kailey came running over to Smoky nuzzling him. "Is this the machine?" Kailey asked as Smoky nuzzled back. "Yup! The machine will cover the area around the Lookout in snow but it will take all night to produce the snow." Smoky said. "Well, tomorrow is Christmas Day! So the pups will have a White Christmas!" Kailey said excited. "Well, it's getting late pups, why don't we have some dinner and head to bed?" Ryder said as he headed into the Lookout. The pups nodded and headed into the Lookout, ate dinner, and went to bed. The next morning, Smoky looked outside to see white, fluffy snow covering the ground. He looked over and saw Marshall walking outside half-asleep. Not seeing where he was going, Marshall slipped on ice and crashed into a snow bank. "I'm good!" Marshall announced as he hopped out of the snow bank. Excited, Smoky runs and wakes up the pups. "Merry Christmas pups! Let's head outside!" Smoky yelled running out the door. Trapper and Faith looked at each other confused and followed their dad outside. Kailey picked up baby Dodge and headed outside. "Wow! What is this stuff?" Trapper asked in amazement. "Yeah what is it?" Faith asked. "This is snow! Its frozen water that you can play in. You can build a snowman, have snowball fights, go sledding." Smoky said as he threw a snowball at Chase who just walked outside. "I'll get you when you least expect it Smoky!" Chase said as he ran for his pup-house. Little Dodge was placed on the ground. He crawled over to a small patch of snow and put some in his mouth. and shivered but smiled. "Awww isn't that cute Smoky?" Kailey said picking up her youngest pup and putting him on her back. "Yeah, it's adorable!" "Merry Christmas Smoky!" "Merry Christmas Kailey!" Smoky said, as the happy parents kissed. Later that day, the PAW Patrol had a snowball fight, built a snowman and Smoky pulled the pups on a sled. This white Christmas was definately a Christmas the pups were going to remember for a very long time. The End! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:Future generation Category:Future Gen Category:Future Generation Category:RockytheEco-pup's Stories